Heat
by v2point0
Summary: TFA. The egomaniac and the suck-up. It doesn't get much better than that. SLASH; TC/SuSt


Originally I had a fic on my queue that would feature most of what is in this fic, but meant for TC/Warp. However, I decided since I've written a handful of that pairing, I'd give it to another. Besides, I do have a TC/Warp story for later anyway. This fic was brought to attention by a certain someone planting a seed in my head. My Muses tended to it and it grew fffffuuu. Soon all I'll be known for is writing clonecest/orgies. SIGH. But anyway, this fic is a light PWP, so don't expect much story-wise. I think the relationship dynamic explains itself enough as to why I would feel comfortable writing a fic for it and not having to explain myself.

tl;dr  
lol switched the bottom in the pairing and everyone is going to hate me for it hurr

**Title**: Heat  
**Rated**: M  
**Warnings**: Sparkbonding and all the foreplay in between, including but not limited to spark oral hohoho.  
**Pairing(s)**: Thundercracker/Sunstorm  
**Summary**: TFA 'verse. The egomaniac and the suck-up. It doesn't get much better than that.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. :[

* * *

The area was desolate, making for perfect scenes of exploitation to play out. It wasn't shame that made the emptiness such bliss. He knew _no_ shame. The wonder of being alone was the knowledge they would not be interrupted or bothered. Not that anyone would care, but some would be stupid enough to try. Some of the clones, most of them, kept their noses out of each other's business, but there were a couple, especially certain greedy bastards, bored liars and a moron who could hardly walk two steps without falling over. The worst of all, the most nosy and intrusive was, in fact, one of the two relishing the loneliness. Though it was hardly lonely.

So here they were, Thundercracker and Sunstorm, all by their lonesome. The blue egomaniac clone had his back propped and relaxed against a giant moon rock. Two smaller rocks had provided suitable structure for him to spread his arms out. Conveniently enough, the imagery was all too similar to the Seeker lounging in a makeshift, crude throne.

Unlike the usual grumpy, annoyed scowl on Thundercracker's face, there was a pleasant smirk, his optics ever so narrowed to appear more pleased. His object of attention was focused on the bright orange and white clone kneeling at his feet. His hands were clasped together and there was a smile of desire to please on his pale faceplates.

"I don't think you want it enough," Thundercracker said.

"Oh, but I do, I do!" Sunstorm replied. "If I am not earning your gracious respect, it's quite understandable. After all, I'm sure one must do much more to win your esteemed approval!"

Thundercracker sneered. "Miraculously, someone like you is actually _correct_," he taunted snidely. "I've not seen anyone yet worthy of my gratitude. There's only a small chance you might actually get my acceptance. Yet you still try." He chuckled. "That's as admirable as it is stupid."

"Oh, I try my hardest to please my superiors," Sunstorm cooed. He bowed a little, shoulders up and back hunched. He attempted to appear meek, weaker, his wings drooping. Still that ever so sweet smile was on his face. "If I make myself appear foolish, then I can only apologize for having made you look at me with such disgust." He held out his hands and said, "But if you are willing to spare an insect like me just a little... I would do anything you say."

Thundercracker cocked an optic ridge. "'Anything'?"

"Yes, yes, anything!"

"Well now..." The blue Seeker rapped his claws on his rocky armrest. "You've got my attention."

Sunstorm pressed his hands to his chest. "If it is a task, no matter how simple or complicated, if I can make you proud and receive your honored attention, I will do anything!" he declared.

"I rather like the way you're talking," Thundercracker purred. His red optics turned into horizontal crescent moons. "Tell me more."

"For someone as mighty and powerful as you, it would be an honor to lay myself before you!" Sunstorm said. He then bowed lowly, showing his sincerity.

Thundercracker felt a spike of heat rush through him. Nonetheless, he kept his appearance of aloofness. "Not enough. Not near enough," he stated.

Sunstorm snapped his head up from kissing the ground. "Oh? Of course it wouldn't be! Silly me!"

"But," the blue Seeker said suddenly. Sunstorm did not move, arms still stretched out before him, back bent. "I guess you could at least _amuse_ me..." Thundercracker then shuffled his foot under Sunstorm's curious face, nudging the tip of his pede under his chin. He tilted back his head and that leer returned. "Kiss it."

Sunstorm blinked before his grin widened. "Oh! I'd be _delighted_!" he exclaimed. He sat back, cupping the bottom of his fellow's foot. He ducked his head again, planting his lips to its tip. Thundercracker chuckled, trying to keep most of his excitement tucked away. The orange clone gave the top of the foot a kiss before looking up with that shit eating grin. "Is that satisfactory?"

"Are you stupid?" the blue Seeker spat.

"Compared to you, I admittedly am of lesser intelligence," Sunstorm replied. He caressed a hand along one side of the foot, letting his lips wander. He kissed at first; another to the tip, another to the top, one to each side. But it was when he reached the bottom of the pede did he really get to work. The orange Seeker's long glossa cruised up its base, then back down. Thundercracker shivered.

Sunstorm continued to grope at his ankle now. His glossa then lowered, dipping into one black heel thruster. His fellow clone hissed in surprise and jumped ever so slightly before stilling again. There his glossa ran in smooth circles along the inside of the thruster, riding the bumps and ridges within. He could feel heat still cooling from a recent flight coming from the turbine wedged inside. The tip of his mechanical tongue divulged further until it could trace the hot blades. Thundercracker gave a pleased, deep moan and sagged a little, Sunstorm's thumb stroking the outside barrel of his thruster.

The orange Seeker pulled back a moment later, letting a strand of blue coolant hang from his glossa and thruster. "Is that better, magnificent Thundercracker?" he inquired, the string snapping.

"Hmm," Thundercracker replied and scratched at his chin. _Goddamn, -much- better_. He wasn't going to admit that, however; not to Sunstorm, not to himself.

"A little more?" Sunstorm offered. His hands began to massage the ankle, working up the calf. It was as if his hands had been built to do just this; the way he touched, the way he worked his fingers, it was sending all the thin circuitry under dermal plates purring and shivering. Thundercracker felt his engine give a soft sputter in response and even though he wouldn't say anything in regards to it, Sunstorm knew then and there he had hit a good spot.

Thundercracker quieted his engines. "That's enough," he said firmly. Sunstorm nodded and gently sat the shaking foot back to the ground, giving it a little pat. "Enough of _that_ at least. But not enough for you to win me over," he explained. Sunstorm's smile did not fade, even after what was said. "You really want my approval?" Thundercracker said and smirked, letting his cheek rest to a set of claws.

Sunstorm nodded fervently.

"Then..." The blue Seeker let his fuselage unlock. With a soft hum, it opened and the glass slid to the side. A maze of black and blue circuits and wires, a nest for the spark chamber inside. "Make me open."

The orange clone pressed his hands to his mouth. "Oh, I _couldn't_! I'm not near worthy enough!" he gasped.

"Prove me otherwise," Thundercracker snapped anxiously. He then cleared his vocalizer and smiled again. "Unless you'd rather leave empty handed..."

"This will be one of the most memorable moments in my life," Sunstorm sighed heartily. He went to stand before Thundercracker snapped his fingers at him.

"Crawl."

Sunstorm had no qualm in following orders and demands. With a nod, he went back to his knees before sinking on all fours. With a flick of his blue digit, Sunstorm crawled forward and in between Thundercracker's legs. The blue clone sniggered as those white claws cupped his hips, head raised and face looked inside him. "Do you like what you see?"

"It's amazing, completely beautiful," Sunstorm replied.

"The most beautiful you've seen?"

"Oh, yes!"

Thundercracker's energy field rippled. "Tell me again," he ordered.

Sunstorm gave a feline smile. "It's amazing and beautiful," he repeated.

"Again."

"The most amazing," the orange Seeker crooned, "and the most beautiful."

Thundercracker squeezed the orange Seeker's chin and let a thumb run along his bottom lip. "You've ever seen."

Sunstorm kissed the thumb. "I've ever seen," he agreed.

"Heh," Thundercracker chortled. He let Sunstorm go and sat back again. "Go on. Show me what little you've got." His claws tapped along the edge of his fuselage.

"I will do my best," Sunstorm assured. He leaned forward and could feel the heat from all the working circuitry and chamber fanning against his face. A simple approach first; a little foreplay. He gave the chamber a kiss first and it fluttered with a soft spark of energy. It caused his lips to tingle and Thundercracker to give a little tick but nothing more. Another kiss was met, but it evolved; Sunstorm's glossa pushed forward and it ran along the seam's length. Oh, the electricity made his glossa and lips tingle, much harder, longer than before, but it didn't hurt. They were just caresses returned in kind.

The pulses of energy from the reactive flares caused his own spark to throb. His fuselage canopy was turning foggy with hot white air, fans attempting to cool it down. But he knew, he knew even if Thundercracker didn't say it, this wasn't about him, nor was it about them. It was about Thundercracker and Thundercracker alone. Sacrificing and ignoring his own desires and tension was well worth seeing the pleasure etched on that handsome mug.

The blue Seeker hissed as his dental plates ground together. Those taunting licks had done their job and now his chamber doors were spreading. Sunstorm's grin twinkled with victory, but he was modest about it and said not a word. The orb of piercing blue light reflected and bounced off his amazed twin optics. The sight alone was causing his tormented spark to thrash angrily in its container. But ignore it, ignore it.

Sunstorm then rose a little higher, backbone infrastructure straightening just a bit. Like peeking in through a window, he placed his hands together at the bottom of the open space, shoulders scrunched together as if to make room. His optics dimming and shutting, he moved forward again and let his lips and glossa wrap around the spark. Thundercracker released a loud groan and dug his nails into rivets along the rocks supporting him. The electric surges the spark released were stronger, raw and if the orange Seeker wasn't careful, he would risk seriously burning himself.

But Sunstorm continued anyway, unafraid. All he could think of was making Thundercracker happy, making Thundercracker give in. It gave him enough fuel and determination to look past the pain. After a kiss and a lick, he'd retract, let the heat cool from his lips and tongue before diving in for more. The blue clone let his hands raise from the rocks and bury sharp digits into Sunstorm's hips. He gasped in alarm and swallowed a gush of heat that barely burnt the lining of his mouth.

The way Thundercracker's claws tore into plating and transformation seams, it was making it very hard for the orange Seeker to control himself. His body was releasing torrents of heat similar to the other's spark and his energy field was sparking from captive, excessive energy. Still, this wasn't about _him_. Sunstorm continued lovingly kissing the spark, stroking the parted fuselage before he began sucking. Nothing too deep, otherwise he _would_ risk something melting.

Thundercracker gave a low howl and his fingers burying into rather sensitive hip plating made Sunstorm sit back and gasp out a small cry. It was too much for him to handle and now his fuselage was open; not a second later did his chamber snap apart as well and the spark bulged forward, demanding the attention it had been denied. It was then that the blue Seeker woke from his daze and his optics turned from pink to red again. He saw that spark, that wanting, begging spark, and the face of helpless surrender on his partner's face...

"Might make it more entertaining," Thundercracker snickered. Letting those fingers dig until they dented, he yanked Sunstorm forward until they clashed with the clacking of metal. The blue Seeker's spark came out first, met with Sunstorm's hungrily and both devoured one another in hopes to subdue the agonizing heat.

The orange clone cried out again, optics flickering. Head bowing slightly, Thundercracker swooped up from below and took his mouth. Weeding the glossa out with his own, the blue Seeker bit into Sunstorm's possessively, giving it a tug before letting go. Sunstorm groaned into his mouth, moving in deeper, harder until coolant was wet on their lips. He squeezed Thundercracker's shoulders, bumping and grinding harder, momentarily forgetting this wasn't about him. No, not him at all.

Thundercracker's hands moved to the back of Sunstorm's bowed wings and they went erect immediately at the touch. Sunstorm was shrieking when those claws dug down his wings, down his shoulders, down his back, down over his waist, down along his inner thighs, leaving behind ragged sets of five streaks. His hands took those thighs then and jerked the orange clone forward. Their sparks gave an abrupt clash and energy splashed between them as each Seeker mewled and groaned.

Overload had come much more sooner than either mech had hoped for. Sunstorm was the first and his overload left his body in a shivering, shrieking wreck, right into Thundercracker's systems. Thundercracker had to force his vocalizer off from screaming as the tsunami of energy threw him into overload. Accumulated energy for two gushed forward between them and light made the area surrounding them bright and hot. Soon, as they shook and hummed with the overworking of their ventilation systems, it was all over and the light and energy was gone, left to dissipate into nothingness.

Sunstorm fell back, sprawled out along Thundercracker's legs. The blue Seeker would have forced him off but was too busy recuperating. A moment later, turning onto his side between the legs now, Sunstorm looked tiredly with an equally sleepy smile at his comrade. "I-I hope I have pleased you, glorious Thundercracker..." he rasped.

Thundercracker swallowed. His vocalizer switched back on and he glared hazily at Sunstorm. That desperate look of hope, that subservient gaze, it made the blue Seeker reluctantly surrender. "I'll spare your mediocre performance," he snorted. His shaking hand then moved behind his left "armrest," where he batted out and tossed a single cube of purple energon at Sunstorm.

Sunstorm twinkled again as he snatched the cube up and hugged it. "Thank you, my dear, dear friend!" he purred and quickly went about swallowing it down, starved.

The blue Seeker just rolled his optics and laid back. Sex for a measly cube of low grade energon? That was a bit unfair. But to Thundercracker, it was an even and perfect exchange.

THE END

Skywarp enjoyed a whole day off from being bullied and Ramjet most definitely did not fap to this from a distance while spying. And, of course, the two other clones referenced in the opening are Dirge and Thrust. Surprise.


End file.
